


sharing is caring

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: “You're wearing it aren't you?”“Yeah, I am.”





	sharing is caring

****

i.

****

****  


“Why didn't you wake me up?”

Josie throws her boyfriend a glare as she races to get dressed.

“You just looked so peaceful sleeping.” Chuck replies with a toothy grin.

Josie rolls her eyes as she pulls her arms through the sleeves of her shirt, “I'd be more peaceful knowing I wasn't going to fail this semester.”

“Missing one class won't make you fail.”

“Where is my jacket?”

Josie slides her feet into her shoes and takes a look around.

“You let Mel borrow it.” Chuck reminds her.

Josie grabs her books and a random jacket out of the closet.

“No goodbye kiss?”

“No!”

The next thing Chuck hears is the door slamming.

In hindsight, her bike probably would have gotten her to class quicker than her feet and a whole lot less sweaty. Ugh.

Josie is out of breath and flushed by the time she slides into her seat. She still makes it to class in time, so it's a win on her end.

“Cool jacket.” Someone from behind her remarks dryly with their usual pretentiousness.

Josie looks down and realizes she's wearing Chuck's old letterman jacket from when he was on the football team.

“Thanks.” She responds in the same tone.

****

ii.

****

****  


“You're wearing my shirt.”

“Huh?” 

Josie pulls at the hem of the shirt to get a better look.

Sure enough, it's Chuck's Black Panther shirt.

“It looks better on me anyway.” Josie responds cheekily.

“Is that so?”

“Mhmm.” She raises a brow, “You want it back?”

“No.” Chuck presses a quick kiss to her cheek from behind, “I like when you wear my shirts.”

Josie turns around, lacing her fingers together at the base of his neck, “You're real corny, you know that?”

“You like corny.”

“I do.” She admits with a exaggerated sigh.

****

iii.

****

****  


“Do you think I'm losing weight?”

Josie keeps her voice even as she stares back at her reflection.

Chuck stands against the doorframe of their bathroom, toothbrush in hand, “Why would I think that?”

“Because my pants don't fit anymore.”

She was supposed to go running with Veronica today and was displeased to find out her jogging pants no longer fit snugly around her waist.

“Probably because those are my pants and not yours.”

Josie shakes her head, “These are definitely mine.”

“Check the inside pocket.”

She does, finding _‘C.C’_ sewn into it.

“I thought you were joking when you said Tina sewed your initials into all your clothes.”

“Oh no, I was very serious.”

****

iv.

****

****  


“I'm beginning to think you're doing this on purpose.”

“I have no idea what you mean.”

“My hat,” Chuck taps the hard part, “my shirt and my favorite jacket.”

“ _Our_ favorite jacket.”

She loved this blue jean jacket just as much as he did, if not more.

“What's the point of me buying clothes if you're just going to wear all of them?”

“You're free to borrow some of mine.”

“That's not,” Chuck huffs out a laugh, “the point.”

“Then, what is the point?”

****

bonus:

****

****  


“You woke up on the wrong side of the bed, Moosey?”

Chuck throws the ball to Reggie who catches it gracefully, as opposed to Moose who seems to be off his game today.

It was Saturday. The sun was shining and the air was warm meaning only one thing: _a great day to go play football_.

They were currently taking a break and just tossed the football back and forth between them as they sat in the grass.

“Probably hard to focus with your change in wardrobe.” Reggie eyes flicker over him in amusement as he throws the ball back.

“It's a crop top. So, what?”

“It has a cat on it bro.” Moose gestures to the shirt with a wave of his hand.

Chuck isn't sure what neither of their points are.

“Do you enjoy shopping in the women's part of the store Chucky?”

“Did your dad?”

“You know what….”

Chuck tunes his friend out as his phone begins to ring.

“Hey, Jo.”

“Do you know where my cat shirt is? I can't find it anywhere.”

“Uh,” Chuck chews on his bottom as he tries to think of the best response.

“You're wearing it aren't you?”

“Yeah, I am.”

Josie sighs, but she sounds amused instead of upset when she replies, “Picture or it never happened.”

“Hilarious.” Chuck remarks dryly.


End file.
